Patch - 2015.07.15
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Restricting Lock Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *''Restricting Lock Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.7 AP -> 0.5 AP *''Divine Buster W: ''Cooldown reduced from 6 seconds -> 5 seconds *''Divine Buster W: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.6 AP -> 0.7 AP *''Divine Shooter E: ''The mechanic adjusted to "creating a magic circle at the target location then Nanoha channels to shoot homing magical bullets to all enemies in the area 4 times, dealing magic damage within 1.2 seconds. This ability can be interrupted at any time." *''Divine Shooter E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1 second -> no animation *''Divine Shooter E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.75 AP -> 0.8 AP *''Divine Shooter E: ''Base damage increased from 60/110/160/210/260 -> 100/150/200/250/300 *''Starlight Breaker R: ''Cooldown reduced from 200/170/140 seconds -> 150/125/100 seconds *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed debuff increased from 15% -> 25% *''Frost Manipulation Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 7 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Frost Manipulation Q: ''The way to get bonus Attack Speed from Frost mark adjusted from "Killing a target to get 30% bonus Attack Speed." -> "Each basic attack on the marked target will grant 15% bonus Attack Speed to the attacker that can stack up to a maximum of 45% bonus Attack Speed." *''Arctic Ice Wall W: ''Now the marked location of ice wall appears before casting animation not after casting animation. *''Arctic Ice Wall W: ''The delay before the ice wall appears reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Arctic Ice Wall W: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds -> 18/16/14/12/10 seconds *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''Cooldown reduced from 180/160/140 seconds -> 170/140/110 seconds *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1: ''The probability of chance to nullify damage reduced from 35% -> 25% *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1: ''The minimum of static cooldown increased from 5 seconds -> 10 seconds *''Metatron - Shemesh Q: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed debuff reduced from 50% -> 30% *''Metatron - Shemesh Q: ''The duration of the Movement Speed debuff reduced from 2 seconds -> 1.5 seconds ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the shield of Yoshino's ( ) Defense Enhancement E didn't explode if the targets were directly hit with the damage that instantly killed them. *Fixed the freezing field of the Yoshino's ( ) Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R would block the vision of her own teammates. *Fixed Yoshino's ( ) Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R didn't have any voice effect. *Fixed the damage of Takamachi Nanoha's ( ) basic attacks dealt slower than their visual effect. *Fixed Takamachi Nanoha's ( ) Starlight Breaker R didn't have any visual effect. *Fixed Takamachi Nanoha's ( ) magic circle below her own model was imprinted on the ground. *Fixed Takamachi Nanoha's ( ) Starlight Breaker R didn't have any voice effect. *Fixed an error on the replaced voice of Asama Tomo ( ). *Fixed the description of Mikasa Ackerman's ( ) Daredevil's Heart R incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Strike Freedom's ( ) Super DRAGOON System W incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Rising E and Metatron - Artelif R incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Nero Claudius's ( ) Gladiusanus Blauserum W and Pari Tenu Blauserum W incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Illyasviel von Einzbern's ( ) Include - Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death Q, Include - All Spells Must Be Broken W and Include - Delusional Illusion E incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Tohsaka Rin's ( ) Circulation • Gemstone Q and Light Jade • Octupole E incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Yaya's ( ) Spin! Setsugetsuka E and Triple Red Mode R incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Katsuragi Keima's ( ) Setting Flag Q and Favorability Reversed W incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Sephiroth's ( ) Shadow Flare W and Heartless Angel R incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Son Goku's ( ) Kamehameha R incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of Gray Fullbuster's ( ) Ice Make Saucer W incompletely displayed. *Fixed the description of White Rock Shooter's ( ) World Maker W incompletely displayed. *Fixed the Item Interface didn't have the alignment for items. *Fixed an issue where the game interfaces displayed incorrectly. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the height of Takamachi Nanoha's ( ) model that floats from the ground. *Speeded up the spirit orbs from Hakurei Reimu's ( ) Fantasy Seal R to fly faster. ---- Added Content *The reduced stats of gems will be shown in the Tip of the socketed equipment. *Added The World model for Dio Brando's ( ) Perfect and Elegant Stopwatch W and Perfect and Elegant World R. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.07.17. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.07.17. *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.07.17. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.07.17. ---- ----